Charmed: The Meetings of New Friends
by Twon-chan
Summary: The Charmed Ones thought they were demon fighting alone... That was until they met some new "friends"...
1. Default Chapter

"Piper... I'm home!" Phoebe said as she walked through the front door. There was no answer. "Piper!?... Honey, where are you!?" Phoebe yelled incase Piper didn't hear her. Phoebe heard a loud noise coming from the Conservatory and went running in. "Piper, are you blowing things up again?" Phoebe said with sarcasm. Piper yells back"Quick, go try and summon Paige!" "Why, what is it?" Just as Phoebe says this, she goes flying into a wall. "Phoebe!" Piper yells finally blowing up the demonic thing. "I'm O.K." Phoebe said back, and then continues... "What the hell was that!?" "I don't know. It almost looked like a... a vampire!" She paused then continued... "But nothing like the kind we have dealt with before". Just then, Paige orbs in. "What is it!? This is the 5th time you have called me away from my temp job!" Paige said irritated. "7th, but whose counting?" Phoebe said back. "Well apparently you are." Paige said to Phoebe. "Freaking vampires just attacked! We kind of needed you!" Piper told her. "Is Wyatt O.K.?" Paige asked. "Yeah, he's fine and thanks for asking about us!" Piper yelled joking around. *Crash*, a blonde haired girl comes through the window. "What the hell is this? A freaking convention!?" Piper yelled trying to blow her up. Nothing happens. "Die bitch!" The blonde haired girl yells, throwing a weapon and killing a demon. The girl then turns and says... "I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer." 


	2. I'm Not Going To Harm You!

Chapter Two:  
  
Leo!" All three yell at the same time, so he will know it is URGENT.  
  
He orbs in.  
  
"What, what is it!?" He asks.  
  
Piper points to Buffy and says "Friend or foe?"  
  
"Who is it?" Leo asks back.  
  
"Um... Buffy... Buffy the vampire slayer." Phoebe tells him.  
  
"Do you want me to check with the elders?" Leo says.  
  
"Yes! Go!" Paige yells back.  
  
He orbs out.  
  
"Guys... I mean girls... whatever... look I'm not here to harm you!" Buffy half yelled at them.  
  
"Yeah, we've heard that one before." Phoebe says going into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you!" Buffy replies.  
  
"Fine, then I'll fight you!" Phoebe says back.  
  
She levitates into the air and does a flying kick. Buffy blocks it, but doesn't fight back. She takes out a stake and throws it towards Phoebe, who happens to be next to an open window. Piper blows it up.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to hurt us!?" Paige yells at Buffy.  
  
Just then they notice a vampire standing outside looking at Buffy.  
  
"I wasn't going to! I was gonna hurt him" Buffy yelled back at Paige.  
  
"Aah!" Piper yells and blows up the vampire through the window.  
  
"So... Do you thing we can talk" Buffy asks.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess." Paige replies.  
  
They start talking and Piper asks the first question.  
  
"Why didn't you blow up? Not that we wish you had."  
  
Buffy replies, "My friend Willow cast a protection spell against witch's magic."  
  
She continues, "My friends are here too, but-  
  
"Wait... Why would you need protection against witch's magic if you aren't here to harm us?" Phoebe says interrupting.  
  
"Because I didn't want to be killed... Like I would have been if I wasn't protected against it." Buffy replies.  
  
"Anyway..." Buffy continues, "But I told them to wait for the signal before they came in... I wanted to make sure it was safe and O.K."  
  
"So, is this "Willow" a witch?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Well, yeah, just not your kind of witch" Buffy replies.  
  
"Well, there welcome to come in" Piper tells Buffy.  
  
Buffy walked outside and got Willow, Xander, Giles, and Tara. Buffy introduced her friends and the charmed Ones introduced themselves. Willow and Tara were shocked because they finally met the Charmed Ones.  
  
"What-what kind of-of powers do you have?" Tara asks the three sisters.  
  
Phoebe told them, "Levitation, Premonition, and Empathy.  
  
"What is empathy?" asks Xander confused.  
  
"It means I can feel what other people feel... I can also feel what you are feeling for Paige. Phoebe said under her breath so only he could hear her.  
  
"Oh, damn." Xander says.  
  
"I can orb, and orb things to me." Paige says.  
  
Xander again was confused and asked what orbing was. Paige demonstrates it for him.  
  
"I can freeze and blow things up." Piper says.  
  
She figured she would show them because Xander still looked confused. Just then, Leo orbs in.  
  
"What the hell took so long!?" Piper yells at Leo.  
  
"Two of my charges were attacked by vampires." Leo answered.  
  
All of Buffy's friends introduced themselves and Leo introduced himself and explained what he was.  
  
"What kind of vampires are these?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
Without letting Buffy explain... Paige asks if she should get the BOOK OF SHADOWS and she orbs it to herself. They explained it to everyone. Willow and Tara seemed to be the only people who knew what the hell was going on.  
  
They looked at the "Vampires" entry, but there wasn't anything more than before.  
  
"Do you think we should ask Grams?" Leo said to the sisters.  
  
"It's worth a try." Paige says back.  
  
The girls formed a circle with candles and joined hands. When they read the spell to summon Grams, they got a surprise... It was their mom!  
  
"Mo... Mom, what are you doing here!?" Phoebe yelled happily.  
  
"Well, as you know, I watch you girls." Their mother replied.  
  
"Well, I'm confused again." Xander said randomly.  
  
"The reason I was sent..." Their mom said ignoring Xander.  
  
She continued, "I was the witch in the family who dealt with these vampires, well this breed the most."  
  
"I dated one." Buffy said interrupting their "family reunion".  
  
Buffy continued, "Plus, I fight them daily... I know all about them!"  
  
"We know, but we need to still know what our family knows." Paige says.  
  
"We should go guys... We can't do anything here." Buffy turned towards her friends as she said this.  
  
"No, Buffy, It's O.K." Piper says.  
  
"Well girls that is what I was sent here to tell you... That we can't help you with this... You have to trust Buffy and her friends." Their mom said.  
  
"Bye girls... Blessed be." Their mom said as she vanished with swirly yellowish white lights. 


End file.
